


Self-ship prompt writing

by ConspicuousApocalypse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hiveswap, Homestuck, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConspicuousApocalypse/pseuds/ConspicuousApocalypse
Summary: This is just my drabble of writings for some prompts I've seen





	1. Gamzee Makara X Reader

_ **Person A buying Person B socks with dinosaurs on them**_

* * *

_**Y/N **had just arrived home from work and had just barely gotten inside when their Boyfriend **Gamzee Makara** rushed up and gave them a welcome home hug._

"**Gamzee**? What are you doing here, I thought you were busy today with **Tavros**!" _**Y/N** said, light concerns in their voice._

"I kNoW mOtHeRfUcKeR bUt I sAw SoMeThInG iN tHiS cUtE lIl MoThErFuCkInG sToRe ThAt I kNeW yOu'D lOvE sO i AlL uP aNd RuShEd To GeT iT aNd BrInG iT tO yOu As An ApPrEcIaTiOn GiFt :0)" _**Gamzee** said in their own little way of talking._

_Suddenly a small sized box was pressed up to **Y/N**'s chest by their boyfriend as if to say c'mon open it._

"You didn't have to get me a gift gam gam, every moment with you is already a gift!" _**Y/N **said._

_They grabbed the gift and slowly unwrapped the nice gift wrapping that coated the outside of their present and inside was multiple colors and variations of socks with dinosaurs on them, some had t-rex, some had stegosaurus and some even had pterodactyls on them._

"Omg **Gamzee**! You didn't have to get me these, but I really do love them! Thank you so much gam gam!" **_Y/N _**_said with a smile as they embraced their troll boyfriend._

"I'm GlAd YoU aLl Up AnD aPpReCiAtE iT mOtHeRfUcKeR, i KnOw YoU lOvE tHoSe BiG mOtHeRfUcKiNg LiZaRd DuDeS :0)" _**Gamzee **replied with a big smile._


	2. Mondo oowada × Reader

**Person A works in a grocery store. Person B is completely enraged by the lack of some sort of fruit and Person A tries to explain that they’re out of season.**

* * *

_It was a day like any other**, **_ _**YN **was working at their job at the grocery store as a stocker. They were tired and sore from their tedious day of work but the pay was good and got them by so they continued working at the store. They had been ordered to restock the fruit stands this week as the old ones were out of season as it had just turned winter and the store had just gotten a new shipment of clementines for the winter season. **Y/N **was midway through their last stand when suddenly they heard an angry and loud yell from behind them._

"HEY YOU! WHERE THE FUCK ARE ALL THE DAMN LIMES?" _The voice said while sounding clearly annoyed._

_**Y/N **was now angry, how dare someone yell like that for a citrus of all things! They turned around and were greeted by the view of a Male with an unusually long pompadour hairstyle, a coat decked out with dragon designs and an angry look upon their face._

"Sir please calm down. I don't have time to deal with another angry customer today, I have to stock the fruit or my boss will sack me."_** Y/N** said, their face showing that they were clearly annoyed at the attitude of the person they were speaking to._

_"_I just wanna know where the damn limes are goddam it! I gotta make a fuckin pie for my friend and he loves key lime pie!" _The strange male replied. "_And you don't have to call me sir, names **Mondo oowada** nice to fuckin meetcha." _**Mondo** said with a smile._

_**Y/N **had heard of this Mr. **Mondo oowada**, and how he was the ultimate biker gang leader but ultimately they did not care for what would a biker gang leader do to a lowly food stocker just because he was too late to get his precious limes._

_"_Welp, sorry to disappoint you **mondo** but we're all out of limes. They're a fall fruit and the boss says we gotta put out the winter clementines now, I could check the back and see if we have any layin around but if my boss found out he'd definitely fire me since I'm supposed to be stocking right now." _**Y/N** replied in their best customer service voice but inside was mentally facepalming and wondering why someone would wait this long if they needed a specific thing._

<strike></strike>_"_Well shit, sorry for yellin I guess. I didn't realize limes went out of season, and yeah it would be damn nice if you found some in the back but I don't wanna get you fucking fired over it." _The biker responded, clearly saddened by the thought of not making his friend their coveted key lime pie._

** _Y/N_ ** _ thought for a moment while examining the saddened biker before them, their instincts telling them to cheer the man up._

_"_I uh... I could always make the pie for you, I grow my own food and I think I have some extra limes laying around my house. I mean you don't have to accept but I don't know where else you could get some limes at this time of the year for your friends pie by the way I think it's really sweet that you're trying to make something for your friend, I'm sure that even if you don't get the pie they'll appreciate the effort atleast."_** Y/N **said scratching the back of their head and smiling awkwardly. _

"Well damn, that would be fuckin amazing of you to do that thanks!"_ **Mondo **exclaimed._


	3. Cronus Ampora x Reader

_ ** Person B and Person A trying to put together IKEA furniture** _

"**Cronus** I found some amazing furniture at IKEA for our appartment!" _**Y/N **said. They had just moved with their boyfriend **Cronus** and to decorate had gone out for the day to get furniture and had only just gotten back._

"wvhat the heck is an IKEA, is that like a TROLLKEA?" _**Cronus **asked questionly, his face quirked in a confused expression._

_**Y/N** stared at their boyfriend in an annoyed expression, mentally kicking themselves for bringing up IKEA. They facepalmed and motioned for **Cronus** to follow them outside._

_"_Can you please just help me get the stuff inside to put together and after I'll explain what IKEA is." **_Y/N _**_said pleadingly. They were tired from lifting all the furniture into their car and really needed the help of their boyfriend if they were to get all their stuff in the apartment._


End file.
